Kissed By A Rose
by LockedInYourHeart
Summary: Draco and Hermione hate eachother. But what happens when they are forced to spend detention together, and start getting along, and even having fun? DMHG
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. J.K Rowling own it all. Except my little Martin and the storyline. 

NOTE: Yes, this is on a different login, but someone notified me to FF.net and got my story disabled or w/e. 

Chapter 1- The Midnight Encounter 

Hermione Granger hurried down the dark corridor, books filling her small arms, and her wand with a small light burning at the end of it. Numerous paintings and statues turned their faces away from the light, annoyed. It was around 12 o'clock, and past all the 5th year's curfews. 

"I have to get back to the common room before somebody finds me…" Whispered Hermione to herself. Her now long brown hair fell over her shoulders, and her dress waved violently behind her as she half ran and half stumbled her way through the corridors. Footsteps. Hermione halted quickly and whispered "lumos" and the light on her wand went out softly. She peered around the corner to see who was coming her way. Getting caught out past curfew would get her in a lot of trouble, not to mention get points taken away from Gryffindor. 

"Whose there?" She heard a sharp male voice call out. As the intruder walked closer to rounding the corner, Hermione was then able to see their face, and it was none other than Draco Malfoy. 

"Damn!" Hermione said in an undertone only she could hear. She lowered herself to the floor and hoped that Draco would walk by and not notice her. She clutched her books tightly as Draco started to walk slowly past the corner and slowly closer to her. "I said whose there??" Draco repeated again, with his stone cold voice, and to Hermione, a bit of fear. 

Why doesn't he just use his stupid wand and light his way, rather than stumbling in the dark like an idiot? Hermione chuckled to herself silently, enjoying the sight of Draco looking utterly nervous. She of coarse was able to see him because three years earlier she had taken a potion and accidentally turned into a cat, and along with forgetting to tell the nurse to put her teeth back to normal size, she also let slip the fact she could see in the dark as well as in the day. 

Draco silently tip toed down the hallway, and as he was almost out of sight, Hermione, struggling to hold it back but failing, sneezed. Instantly Draco spun around with a determined yet terrified look on his face. 

"I knew someone was there! Show yourself or I'll go to Professor Snape!" Draco yelled in a know it all sort of tone Hermione used often. Hermione felt herself another sneeze coming, and she held her breathe as tight as she could. It was no use, and this time, alone with a bursting sneeze, she also lost hold of her books as they went cascading across the floor. Her quill and inkbottle went rolling right to Draco's feet, and he peered into the darkness. 

"Who…." Draco said as he walked closer and closer to where Hermione sat huddled against the wall. Finally, he pulled out his want, and then muttered angrily to himself. 

"What is the spell again….lucos….lupus….lum…." He said to himself, having forgotten the incantation for light. 

"Lumos" Hermione whispered quietly, she could not help that she knew the answer, and being her typical self, had to answer it at the worst of times. 

"LUMOS!" Draco bellowed and his wand lit up the whole corridor. Hermione pulled her cloak over her head as Draco spotted her. He stomped over to her triumphantly, nelt down, grabbed the hood of her cloak and threw it up. 

"Found yo-" Draco's words stopped instantly as Hermione looked up at him with her soft brown eyes filled with tears. Finding Hermione there was the last thing Draco expected. As they stared at each other, the look of triumph washed off his face and his emotions tore him inside. For a minute Hermione felt as if he showed sympathy towards her, and might have even helped her up, but as she was thinking this, Draco seemed to pull himself together and he stood up and poised. 

"Granger…what are you doing out?" He said scolding with his arms crossed. "I uh…I…was…." Hermione stammered as she brought herself to her feet. Draco was considerably taller than her and over the past year he had grown from a scrawny pale boy to a very handsome lean teenager. Hermione stared at him, transfixed by his gray eyes, which felt piercing to her own. 

"You were…?" Draco replied, annoyed with his eyebrow arched. 

"I was….in the library…finishing…uhh…homework." Hermione knew quite well that she had infact been looking for a secret room in Hogwarts, which she had read about in the summer prior. But it was her secret and she would not tell him. 

"Hermione you and I both know quite well that it's only the first week of school…and we don't have any homework." Draco said knowingly, with a sign of proudness. Leave it to Draco to know there is no homework, Hermione thought annoyed. 

"Fine…I was…on a walk with Martin and got lost on the way back…" Hermione felt proud of herself, making a quite convincing story for herself. She smiled at Draco who was then transfixed on her. 

"Martin…the Hufflepuff bloke who accidentally cast a farting spell on himself in the second year? You were on a walk with him?" Draco said mockingly. 

"Yes…he is quite a handsome guy…" Hermione forced herself to pretend to look lovingly into the distance. And also made herself a mental note that next time she has to explain where she was in the middle of the night, to make up her walking with a cute guy. 

He laughed his cold laugh and it then faded away into small huffs. He seemed to be unhappy about something. He looked at Hermione and she met his eyes. Once again, there they stood in awkward silence. Draco felt uneasy, and unhappy knowing Granger had someone special in her life. Truthfully, Draco had no one, and deep down wished there was someone to love him. But this was his deepest desires in which even he wasen't sure he felt. What also made him even unhappier was the fact that he secretly admired Hermione, and even thought that she had turned quite pretty over the last summer… 

"Ahem…" said a stern voice that neither of them had. They both looked at each other and turned in the direction of the voice. There standing in the corridor, in his pajamas and a nightcap was none other than a very angry looking Professor Snape. Hermione chuckled to herself silently but only for a second, because she knew quite well that her and Draco would both be severely punished for being out so late, and especially because was Professor Snape who found them. 

"What the hell do you think you two are doing out so late, wandering the corridors?" Snape demanded, and slightly amused at the site in which he was witnessing. Two students in which he had thought to absolutely hate each other, within feet of each other,, bluntly staring into each others eyes with books and parchments scattered across the floor. 

"She was out walking with Martin the Hufflepuff bloke! And I found her!" Draco rushed out, knowing that Snape favored him much more than Hermione. 

"Well well well…looks like Hermione will be in a bit of trouble now wont she…" Snape said merrily with a sly and evil curl of his lips. 

"Let's see…two weeks detention for Miss Granger…fifty points from Gryffindor…" Snape thought out loud with his wand twirling in the air. 

"What?!" Hermione gasped, and instinctively started begging to Snape. 

"Please! I didn't mean to cause any harm…fifty points…that's just…." Hermione started to tear up and Draco was heaving against the wall bracing himself in an uncontrollable laughter. 

"What is going on here?" Another voice called out like a golden horn. All three of them knew exactly who this was. Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts headmaster also stood at the end of the hallway in his pajamas that were silky blue with yellow ducks all over them. He looked worried but smiled as he always did to Hermione and a little less friendly to Draco, and looked to Snape to explain what was going on. 

"Draco here found Miss Granger running a muk in the corridors and informed me! This of coarse is a violation of school policy and deserves severe-" But Snape was cut off by Dumbledore's hand which was raised. 

"I see that Miss Granger has broken the rules, and the proper punishment will remain." Said Dumbledore. Snape and Draco both looked like it was Christmas, and Hermione lowered her head and stared at the shiny castle floors. 

"But…" Dumbledore added and all thee looked up at him. "Mr. Malfoy was also out past curfew and will get the same punishments as Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. Draco and Snape both opened their mouths as if to retaliate, but Dumbledore nodded to them, as if to hush them once more. 

"I presume Professor Snape will lead you two back to your dormitories. As for a punishment, I want both of you at my room after your classes. I will have you both aid me in decorating my room." Dumbledore said smiling to himself. He loved decorating, and knew in the back of his aged mind that working together would bring Hermione and Draco closer. 

Snape looked unhappy as he grabbed Hermione and Draco by the arms and started to lead them down the hall as Dumbledore strolled back to his room. 

"Wait! I have to pick up my books!" Hermione squealed as they were about to turn the corner. She picked up her three books, two parchments, and her quill and inkbottle. Draco rolled his eyes but happened to notice the name on one of her books. It read "100 Ways To Improve The Teenage Witch". Draco felt amused as Hermione saw him noticing the books she was carrying. She blushed profusely and let Snape take her arm again as they walked down the halls. She was lucky that both Snape and Draco had not seen her two other books, and her parchment, which contained notes she had taken about various corridors, and the books on the dark arts. If she had been caught with them, even she didn't know what kind of trouble she would have been in. 

They finally reached her dormitory as she whispered her password to the fat lady who waking up stumbled right out of the painting. Draco laughed to himself as the Fat Lady climbed to her feet, and slowly pulled the painting open, yawning. 

"Bye…" Hermione said as she climbed into the entrance, and for a moment her and Draco's eyes met for the third time, yet this time, she wished that she did not have to leave his side. Pushing that thought out of her mind, she quickly looked to the floor and pulled the painting closed. 

Snape looked at Draco curiously who had been staring at the painting still even though Hermione had already left. 

"Boy…what's the matter with you?" Snape retorted, noticing a hint of a crush which he deeply showed a disagreement for. 

"What? Nothing…You think…me…like her? A mudblood? Your insane…" Draco said blushing scarlet and he walked with his face away from Shape down the hall. 

They had gone, but Hermione was not. She stood leaning against the backside of the painting, staring into the darkness of the Gryffindor common room. How could I have let myself stare at him? Hermione thought to herself. He's just…a stupid stupid slytherin. She kept repeating in her mind. Oh…but a very handsome slytherin…and those eyes… Her own thoughts trailed off as she moved her eyes to the chairs in the common room. There curled up in one of the larger violet chairs was a passed out Ron Weasly, with his red hair falling over his eyes, and arms tightly clutching a teddy bear. She sighed at the site of her friend and quickly tip toed up to her room.   
  
Ok guys this is my first attempt at fan-fic. I know it's super long…but I couldn't really put it into to chapters. PLEASE PLEASE review! I want advice…lol. 


	2. Twitterpated

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, J.K Rowling and her brain does. And probably WB too... 

Chapter 2- Twitterpated 

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, barely touching her dinner. She played with her carrots on her plate and pushed them into a shape of a heart. Oblivious to conversations and everyone around her, she was lost in thought about what had happened the pervious night. Why had Draco looked at her so weird? What was he doing out? Why am I even thinking about this? The thoughts poured through her mind like a raging river, and were bluntly stopped when she felt a fingertip prod into her temple. 

She looked up and turned to the person who poked her. Ron Weasley was staring at her with a 'what is wrong with you?' expression. 

"What?" Hermione asked him, quite annoyed that he broke her train of thought. Ron grabbed a chicken wing and bit into it, and started talking with his mouthful, bits of pieces of chicken flying everywhere. 

"You're never this quiet Hermione, I mean…yes your quiet but today there seems to be something on your mind…what is it?…" Ron started as he swallowed and picked up his goblet of apple juice, took a swing, and started blabbering as he always did. 

But soon Hermione was lost in thought again, hand holding up her head and staring into space, as Ron's voice was just a distance murmur in the background. Her eyes scanned the eating hall as they fell upon a boy with silver blonde hair…Draco. Hermione felt transfixed once more and watched him as he laughed with his two chums Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked as if he was telling a story, and threw his arms up in the air every couple of seconds, while Crabbe and Goyle laughed at all the right punch lines. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched Draco finish his story and start to eat his dinner. 

"Hermione…who are you looking at?" Ron asked, once again interrupting her train of thought. 

"What? What? Oh…nobody, just nobody." Hermione rushed out and instinctively started to stare at her plate and nibble at her food. She was not hungry though. She was in fact nervous, nervous about spending detention with Draco, and yet she also felt an excitement. She liked being around him, even though she hated how he called her 'Mudblood' and never seemed to like her. But the night before…something seemed to change. She felt as if maybe she was wrong, maybe Malfoy didn't hate her as much as she thought. Nevertheless, she was still worried. 

"I have detention today…and I have to serve it with Malfoy." Hermione announced. Ron stared at her with a piece of broccoli hanging from his teeth, and Harry, opposite her that until then she had not noticed was there looked up in surprise. 

"How did you get detention?" Ron and Harry both asked simultaneously and looked at each other laughing and called out "Jynx!:". 

"I was out late last night…and Malfoy with his brilliance found me and tried to get me in trouble. Snape came along…figures and I almost got fifty points taken away…" She trailed off as she saw Ron and Harry hanging with their mouths open. "Don't worry…no points were taken away…" She added, rolling her eyes as the two boys regained their composure. "Anyway, Dumbledore came along and decided Malfoy and I should serve detention together, tonight, decorating his room…" Hermione finished, looking to Ron and Harry for their response. When they both stared at her blankly, she rolled her eyes again. 

"I swear, you two are a bunch of two year olds….Harry Harry Harry, Ron Ron Ron…" Hermione said, unjynxing them from not being able to talk. In the wizarding world, when you call out 'jynx' it actually makes a magical spell to where you cant talk. "Ok…so if I'm getting this right…your going to spend the next couple of hours with Malfoy…" Harry started. 

"Decorating Dumbledore's office?" Ron added in disbelief. He looked a little annoyed and uneasy and even though Hermione didn't notice it, Harry looked at Ron with a questioning look ad Ron started to eat his food sulkily. "Basically" Hermione said with her shoulders shrugged. 

"Hermione…what were you doing out late last night anyway?" Ron asked her as he looked up from his food. 

"I was…in the library studying…" Hermione lied. It was the second time in two days. Ron and Harry both laughed at her, and started to eat their food again. Hermione sat in a puzzled sort of way, trying to remind herself to make up better sounding excuses in the future. Now not only was she 'dating a geeky guy' but she is 'studying at night'. Great, she thought, now I seem like an even bigger loser. 

A loud bell rang throughout the Great Hall which signified the end of dinner and that Hermione had a half an hour until she was to be at Dumbledore's office and start her detention with Malfoy. 

"Good luck…and have fun." Harry said to Hermione as he stood up from the table. "Yeah…" Ron said as he stared at the ground and walked down the hall alone. "What's up with him?" Hermione asked Harry as they started walking towards the Gryffindor common room. I'm going to change clothes before going to detention, she reminded herself as she looked down at her robes. 

They started climbing the staircase when they noticed smoke coming from the hallway they were walking towards. As they drew closer they saw there were about twenty students huddled making a circle around two people. Hermione and Harry pushed their way through and found Draco, Crabbe and Goyle howling with laughter as Martin was hopping around acting like a chicken. Oh no…Hermione thought. She had told Draco that she was with Martin last night…he couldn't have done this because she told him…could he? She pushed through the crowd and pointed her want at Martin, and exclaimed "Replicanicus!". Instantly Martin stopped clucking and stood up, cowering. "Than…Thanks Herm..Hermione.." Martin managed as he started to cry. Hermione watched him as he picked his books and wand from the floor and stared to the ground as he ran down the hall, pushing his way through the crowd. 

"What did you go and do a thing like that for Malfoy? Your such a pig!" Hermione yelled to Draco. For a second Draco stood there stunned with an upset look on his face. He hung his head. Everyone stared at them in shock, as Hermione held her hands on her hips. Crabbe and Goyle looked utterly confused and poked Draco in the ribs. Draco straightened up with an angry look on his face and muttered something under his breathe that sounded like "stupid girl…". 

"Come on Crabbe and Goyle, let's get out of here…" Draco said as he started to walk away towards his room. 

"Don't forget the detention in 15 minutes!" Hermione yelled to Draco angrily. Draco replied by throwing his hand in the air at her. Frustrated, Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm and stomped her way to the Gryffindor common room. 

Now changed into jeans and a pink tee shirt, Hermione made her way to Dumbledore's office. She skipped through the hallways and admired the beautiful castle of Hogwarts. She stopped every once in a while to say hello to a painting until finally she reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Standing beside the statue of the bird was Draco with crossed arms in jeans and a white button up long-sleeved shirt. Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared at Draco who had not noticed her approaching yet. He looked up, not with a glare or a dirty look, but just a plain expression. She rarely saw him without a snide look on his face so this made her stare even more. 

"Your 5 minutes late…" He said standing up and taking a couple of steps towards her. "Since when do you care if I'm late or not?" Hermione said taking a couple of steps closer to him. They were now only two feet apart, and although Draco was much taller, Hermione still showed a huge amount of strength as she approached Draco. 

"I don't…I just….I just want to get this over with as soon as possible." Draco said to her, taking another step forward. He was now so close that Hermione's nose was filled with his rich cologne and she felt transfixed by his grey eyes. Why is he acting like this? Hermione thought. She felt completely in uncontrolled of herself as Draco stood there. For a whole minute they stood there, staring at each other. Draco slowly inched closer. Why is he getting so close? Hermione thought. Why am I not backing away…what's going on? She thought. He started to lean even closer, and they were now only inches apart. He started to move his face down towards hers. Eyes still open, she never broke their eye contact. She then felt his hand on her waist. Totally confused, and arguing with herself, she screamed on the inside as if she had a split personality. One part of her urging his lips to get closer and the other yelling at her on why she had let him get this close. He pulled her closer to him, and now there was no space between them Draco Malfoy was holding her in his arms. And she, Hermione Granger, was holding him too. Draco tilted his head to lean in to kiss her, but then they heard something that forced them apart and staring into the direction of the noise. 

"Ahem…I am ready for you two now." Dumbledore said, with his head poking up from the staircase that led down to his room. 

Just as quickly as he popped his head out, he was gone. Had he seen them? And if he had…why didn't he say anything to stop them? Hermione thought to herself. My God…I am so confused. Whats going on…why did I let him hold me? Why did I hold him back like that…why why why was he trying to kiss me? Oh God…I thought he hated me…maybe this is all some sick joke. That's something Draco would do…Hermione grilled herself with questions in her mind. 

Draco and Hermione looked at eachother. Draco smiled his amused smile and Hermione was just speechless. She was the first to move as she walked towards the staircase, with Draco trailing 3 feet behind her. 

Dun dun dun…lol tell me what you guys think! I had fun with this chapter…sorry no kissing yet…I want this to turn into a real relationship…if they start kissing too soon it would be like superficial. Yah…depending on how many people review depends on how soon I get the next chap up…so review! J 


	3. Decorating

Disclaimer: I own nothing, But J.K Rowling and the WB do. :) 

Chapter 3- Decorating 

Hermione slowly stepped into Dumbledore's office. She rarely went in there, but every time she was completely blown away by it's magnificence. It was a homely circle shaped room, yet so majestic and magical that Hermione was sure even the furniture itself was bewitched. The walls were filled with bookcase after bookcase, and it was Hermione's guess that there had to be thousands of books. Soon Draco was standing next to her, doing the exact same thing. They both stared in wonderment as yet again they heard Dumbledore's voice. 

"Ah" Said Dumbledore as he looked up over his half moon glasses. He was sitting at his large desk with papers piled three feet high on either side of him. A jet black owl sat on a perch behind him. He was writing a letter, and dipped it into an ink bottle, then moved it across the parchment set in front if him. He bit the end of the quill, and moved his quill across it another time, then to finish with a swish of it. He rolled the parchment up, tied it with a red ribbon and handed it to an the owl at his desk who immediately started flying away and up the staircase. 

"Now…for you two." Dumbledore said standing up from his desk and walking around it towards them. 

"I would like for you two to start putting up the decorations inside those boxes" Dumbledore said, pointing his long and crooked finger to a pile of boxes across the room. "And remember…please don't break anything, and most of all, have fun." Dumbledore added, with a twinkling in his eye. 

"I will be back at midnight sharp, and I expect to see my room nicely decorated." He said looking to Hermione and Draco. Then he swiftly walked towards his staircase and vanished. 

"Might as well get started…" Hermione said as she slowly walked to the boxes. She leaned down and opened the first box, and fell backwards a small storm of bats exploded out of the box and rested themselves throughout the room. 

"Sheesh…bats." Hermione said as she brushed off her jeans and stood up. Draco walked behind her. He knelt down and reached his hand in the box and with a disgusted look on his face pulled out a fake rubber rat. 

"Gross…" he said as he threw the rat across the room. Hermione stood watching him and then remembered what had happened outside Dumbledore's room only minutes earlier. Stepping into his room completely made her forget about it. 

"Draco…what was up with you 5 minutes ago? Why did you try to kiss me?" Hermione asked bluntly. 

Draco lifted his head up and looked at her with an amused look on his face. "What do you mean…" Draco started and gave the evil smile of his. "You tried to kiss me." He said as a matter of fact-ish. 

Hermione ruffed her eyebrows and gave him a dirty look. She didn't like how he was acting, and especially more, she hated how she let him almost kiss her earlier. What's wrong with me? She thought in her head as Draco started pulling out various Halloween decorations. This is so weird…it's not meant to be like this…Draco is supposed to hate me, not try to kiss me! This all must be some sort of game of his…to really hurt me. I guess calling me names just isn't enough for him anymore…Stupid Draco with his white blonde hair…grey eyes…perfect body…Hermione's thoughts slowly trailed off until Draco's voice interrupted her. 

"You know…muttering to yourself is a form of insanity." Draco mocked. Hermione had not realized she was muttering to herself as she thought and quickly flushed red in her cheeks. 

"I'm not insane." She said out loud. 

"Sure your not." Draco laughed. 

For the next two hours Draco and Hermione pulled out various objects out of the boxes and using them to decorate Dumbledore's room. Once they finished, they marveled at their work. They had transformed Dumbledore's room into a Halloween themed museum of sorts. Skeletons, bats, paintings, you name it, they had found it in the boxes. Marveling at their work they stood for a moment and then started looking around. Draco started playing with Dumbledore's collection of magic orbs, and Hermione plopped herself down on a huge cushoned chair with a book about Hogwarts in her lap. Draco's eyed flickered up towards her in amusement. 

"Why is it that you always have your nose in a book or in homework?" Draco asked, rolling a blue orb across the table. 

Hermione peered up over the book with a raised eyebrow. "I hope you know that some of us aren't as lucky as others and I don't know about you, but being here at Hogwarts is a privilege, and I'm not going to spend my time dilly dallying when I can be learning." Hermione said and sunk back under the cover of her book. 

Draco leaned against a bookcase and watched her curiously. "I don't see how learning about…" Draco started, then tilted his head to read the spine of the book, "Hogwarts…will really help you in the long run in any class." He said laughingly. 

"Well pardon me but I find the history on Hogwarts quite fascinating. Did you know-" "Don't care." Draco interrupted her. Hermione frowned. She slammed her book together, which started Draco and made him jump, and proceeded to walk towards the staircase. "If I'm going to be insulted by a rude little twit as yourself, and treated like a toy as you did earlier, I'm leaving!" Hermione huffed looking at him angrily. 

Draco stood there in shock but then shrugged his shoulders and proceeded playing with the orbs. Being the person she was, Hermione couldn't let herself leave Draco alone where he could cause trouble, she reminded herself. And part of her also didn't want to leave Draco. 

She turned around to find Draco sitting on Dumbledore's desk playing with particular orb the size of a baseball that glowed different colors. 

"Draco! Be careful you might break that!" Hermione scolded as she marched up to him and tried to grab the glass orb from him. He pulled back bringing the orb closer to him but lost his grip on it. They both watched the orb fall to the ground, and not break but proceed to roll across the room, up a stair, make a right, roll down to finally stop in front of a bookcase and hit a particular book. 

"Your lucky you didn't break it!" Hermione yelled at Draco. He gave her a mean look and started walking to go pick the orb up. Hermione followed with her arms crossed and annoyed. As Draco picked up the orb he noticed the book in which it rested itself in front of. Hermione noticed this too and reached her hand down and tried to pull it out of the case. But it only came out a quarter of an inch. She stood up confused looking at Draco who was giving her the same look back. 

"That's weird…It wouldn't move." Hermione said, staring at the book. "Let me try it!" Draco said as he knelt down and pulled at the book. It finally got loose and Draco along with the book went flying backwards. 

"Got it…" Draco said brushing off his shirt and looking at the book. He then noticed Hermione was not even looking at him but staring at the bookcase. It had pulled itself forward and revealed a hidden passageway. 

"Woah…I've always wanted to find a secret passage way!" Draco said excitedly. Hermione looked to him and then started walking towards the passageway. 

"This is so exciting…though I'm sure were not suppose to be here. We must let Dumbledore know what we found…" Hermione said peering into the passageway. 

"Do you really think for one minute that Dumbledore isn't aware of a secret passage way in his room that he's probably been in for years and years?" Draco said. For once he was right, which slightly annoyed Hermione. 

"Yeah yeah…I wonder where it leads to." Hermione said curiously. "Only one way to find out!" Draco said as he started to march triumphantly into the passageway. 

"You can't be serious! We don't know what's in there!" Hermione said with her hands at her hips in a mother sort of way. 

Draco turned around and made a baby face at her. "Aww…is the little brainiac scared? You can't be a bookworm forever. Live a little will ya…" He said in a convincing voice. Hermione felt herself give in to his charm and give in. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this…." Hermione said, walking into the passageway, not knowing what to expect. 

"Were going to have a little adventure." Draco said decidedly. 

Hermione felt his hand on her back as they made their way down the dimly lit passageway, not knowing what to expect. But Hermione deep down felt safe, because for some reason, she felt as if nothing would happen to her as long as Draco was around. Curious feeling it was. 

OK...I dunno who I pissed off....but yeah....as you guys have noticed this story got kicked offline becuase someone went to FF.net and compained that it's unsuitable. whatever....well yeah here chap 3 on a new login lol. R&R! 


End file.
